


Basorexia

by Trashmagines



Category: DC's Titans (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Mild Smut, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmagines/pseuds/Trashmagines
Summary: You just...really like Jason's lips.





	Basorexia

**Author's Note:**

> Well this happened. (Reader has a vagina!)

You blamed his lips. Those lips that were just too plump and too soft against yours. Those lips that pulled up into the stupid grin you’d fallen for, and could also drag moans from you in the darkest hours of the night. Those lips that had gotten you into trouble more than once during training sessions because Dick had found you and Jason making out on the mats. _God, those lips_.

The worst part was that Jason knew about your little _thing_, and he loved to tease you. You’d been sparring together for the better part of the day, and after a lot of begging on your part, had finally decided to grab a bite to eat. It had been a rather silent lunch, but comfortable none-the-less…until you’d made the mistake of glancing at your boyfriend. He’d opted to make some nutella toast, and some of the spread must have gotten on his thumb because his lips were currently wrapped around it. 

**“You’re staring again, babe.”**

You exhale shakily, unaware that you had been holding your breath, and his tone of voice makes you want to tear off both of your clothes and toss him onto the island counter in front of you. He licks his lips, an action that nearly takes you out, and smiles at the clear frustration on your face. 

**“You want to kiss me, baby?”  
“Always.”**

You’re already leaning over the counter, the plate that was in front of you now pushed to the side. Jason smirks at your eagerness, and you half expect him to deny you. He surprises you, however, by meeting you halfway and placing his lips on yours. You waste no time in deepening the action, gently gliding your tongue against his in a way that makes him groan. At this point, you’ve practically hopped the counter, and now you’re sitting on the surface with Jason standing in-between your legs. You break apart briefly when you hear the clang of Jason’s forgotten plate hitting the floor, and just when you’re about to continue your impromptu make out session, another sound catches your attention. 

**“Really? In the kitchen? We eat in here!”  
“Sorry, Dick. She can’t help it.” **

You smack Jason’s arm even though he isn’t entirely wrong, and mouth ‘Sorry’ to Dick who just rolls his eyes at you both. As soon as he’s out of earshot, you turn to glare at Jason.

**“Thanks for throwing me under the bus!”  
“Right now, I’d rather have you under me.”**

Your eyes narrow further, but the sight of Jason biting his lip has you jumping off the counter and hastily pulling him towards your room. He never did play fair.

He also wasn't one to let you have control for very long, so you aren't shocked at all when he pins you against your closed door. He licks, sucks, and bites at your neck and collarbones, and the softness of his lips contrasted to the sinfulness of the situation makes you moan and lean your head back. You can feel him grinning against your skin, clearly enjoying the effect he has on you, but he pulls away too soon for your liking.

You use the brief pause to take in his disheveled appearance. His usually messy hair is even more messy from you running your hands through it, his face is flushed from the heat of the moment, and his lips are slightly swollen from the way you'd been kissing him in the kitchen. That sight alone has you rubbing your thighs together, which doesn't go unnoticed by Jason. 

**"Take this off."** he states, toying with the bottom of your workout tank. 

You strip out of the garment without hesitation, and Jason's lips are on you again in an instant. He moves down your body painstakingly slow, palming your sports bra covered breasts as his lips dance along your torso. He bites your hip playfully when he reaches the top of your yoga pants, then kisses his way back up until his lips ghost over your own. He leans away when you lean forward to actually kiss him, but doesn't give you any time to be disappointed because he's licked his fingers and now his right hand is in your underwear. He circles your clit once before moving his hand further down, and you arch against him, grabbing his biceps to keep yourself grounded in some way.

**"Put your hands above your head."**

_Fuck._

You do as he asks, raising your arms high and crossing your wrists so it's easier for him to hold them in place with his left hand. As a reward, he presses a chaste kiss to your lips while pushing his middle finger into you, and you have the fleeting thought that Jason Todd is going to be the death of you. 

**"You're not usually this...compliant. You must have really wanted me, babe."**

He's not wrong, a fact that you're only slightly annoyed about because he's added his index finger and you're trying to keep quiet enough so that the entire tower doesn't know you're being finger fucked by Robin 2.0. He's back to kissing your neck, his lips cascading over the marks he'd made earlier, and when his fingers finally find the spot they'd been feeling for, he's quick to put his mouth on yours so that he can swallow the loud noises freely flowing from you. Heat pools in your abdomen as you groan into the kiss, and you both know you're going to cum. Jason presses his thumb against your clit and bites your bottom lip, and both sensations have you screaming his name as you reach your high. He works you through it, his movements never ceasing, and he manages to draw a second, smaller orgasm out of you. He slows his pace as you slow your breathing, removing his hand from you completely when you're bordering on over stimulation. 

He helps you carefully lower your arms, and just when you think he can't get any hotter, he licks his fingers clean. He watches you watch him, now practically making a show of it, but then you both hear a soft knock on your door.

**"Uh...Dick wanted you guys to know that dinner's ready.."**  
**"GAR!? How long have you been standing there?"**  
**"Long enough to know that Jason is good at...whatever he was doing. See you at dinner!"**

Gar sprints away and you repeatedly bang your head back against the door, stopping only when Jason's hands come to rest on either side of your face. He kisses you sweetly, resting his forehead on yours when he pulls away. 

**"He's not wrong you know."**  
**"What?"**  
**"I am good at what I do."**


End file.
